jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Explorer 04
, Tim and Lex in the Explorer.]]EXP 04 was a Ford Explorer Tour Vehicle. It was used for the Safari Tour Ride of Jurassic Park. On the night of June 11th, 1993, EXP 04 and 05 were put to a standstill outside the T. rex enclosure when the power was switched off. Films At the beginning of the Isla Nublar Incident, EXP 04 was destroyed by the T. rex during its initial rampage. With Tim Murphy still inside, pinned by one of the seats, the carnivore pushed the overturned vehicle off a cliff and into a tree. To rescue the boy, Alan Grant climbed up the tree and, in an effort to grab Tim, turned the steering wheel. When the branches could no longer support its weight, the heavy vehicle chased them down the tree. Luckily, they escaped being crushed to death. It was later discovered, overturned at the foot of the tree, by Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon when they were searching for Grant, Tim and his sister Lex. In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, the melted, mangled wreckage of Explorer 04 can be seen when Owen Grady meets up with Blue the Velociraptor. Its remains are later destroyed by a lava flow caused by the erupting volcano, along with most of the island. The vehicle never appeared again. the Velociraptor jumping onto EXP 04 roaring at Owen Grady]] Jurassic Park: The Ride On the ride, the jeep falls off a cliff, and appears to be about to fall on the passengers of the ride. Trivia *In the novel, EXP 04 was originally a Toyota Land Cruiser BB4. *In the Comic-Con teaser poster for Jurassic World, the still overturned EXP 04 car is seen beneath the tree. The poster depicts a species of Raptor standing on top of the vehicle, beside a nest of eggs, while the new park is constructed in the distant background. *There is a continuity error in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom where the front passenger door is left open and right rear tire is missing. In Jurassic Park though, it was the left rear tire was ripped off by the Tyrannosaurus during the attack and it was the driver door that was left open after it fell out of the tree. *Toys: Mattel Matchbox '93 Ford Explorer #4 5 Pack Land Rescue Convoy, along with its Counterpart Explorer #5 also with Matchbox Jurassic World Legacy packs, 5 Pack or Individual Packs. JurassicWorldComicConPoster.jpg|Comic-Con teaser poster, showing the still overturned EXP 04. Appearances *Jurassic Park The Ride * * * Gallery 011 2.jpg|EXP 04 minutes before its inaugural departure. Jurassicpark-final.jpg|The T. rex attacks 04. Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.01.46 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.05.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 5.46.22 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 4.10.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 4.10.03 PM.png Screenshot_2018-04-18_at_10.01.54_PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-30 at 6.33.32 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-30 at 6.33.22 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-09 at 11.43.21 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-13 at 10.41.20 PM.png Explorer 04 burning..jpg|Explorer melting in lava IMG_2874.JPG|'93 Ford Explorer #4 part of Matchbox 5 Pack Land Rescue Convoy 2018 melt_by_snap_shotz_dcpyzrc-fullview.jpg Screenshot 2019-01-23 at 3.50.12 PM.png Screenshot 2019-01-23 at 3.50.14 PM.png Screenshot 2019-01-23 at 3.50.17 PM.png Screenshot 2019-01-23 at 3.50.21 PM.png Screenshot 2019-01-23 at 3.50.28 PM.png Screenshot 2019-01-23 at 3.50.37 PM.png Screenshot 2019-01-23 at 3.50.38 PM.png Compsognathus Jumpscare.PNG Deleted_Explorer_4_logo scene.jpg Logo_Part_2.jpg ﻿ Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Isla Nublar Vehicles Category:Jurassic Park (film) vehicles Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom vehicles Category:Explorers Category:Isla Nublar Vehicles (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom)